StarDust
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Several years before monsters fell into the Underground, Sans and Papyrus were kidnapped by slavers, forced to work in another kingdom. There they met a young human that would become an important member of their family...and ultimately help them all escape. Past Sans and Past Paps! :D
1. Prologue

I actually have a scheduel for writing set out lol I fail. I have so much Undertale stuff to work on! :D First...to this. This idea just kinda...popped up in my head and won't go away so I'm doing it! This is a before the game kinda fic, so...well you'll see.

* * *

Prologue

Rain fell iddly outside the dark window as Frisk sat on the couch. "I don't like rain that much..." She mumbled, watching the drops hit the pane.

"COME SMALL HUMAN!" Frisk turned to see Papyrus walking out, placing a book on the small table in the center of the living room. "LET US TRY AGAIN!"

"Ok!" Frisk climbed off the couch and stood a small distance from the book. "So...I need to just...focus on pushing it over?"

"YES!" Papyrus stood next to her and knelt down. "You can do this..." Frisk nodded and stared at the book. Her right eye began to pulse slightly, then glowed blue but the book remained still.

"Aww..." She huffed and tried again, with no results. "I can't do it." She plopped to the floor and folded her arms in a huff.

"SURE YOU CAN!" Papyrus turned to see Sans wandering downstairs, hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie. "SANS, LAZYBONES! GET OVER HERE AND HELP?!" Sans turned and Frisk tilted her head.

 _Is he ok? He looks a little...upset._ She thought. "Sans?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah...still trying to lift that book eh?" He walked over and stood next to Frisk, taking her hand gently. "What, don't have enough **'spine'**?"

"SANS!"

"Heehee..." Frisk turned and gripped her adoptive brother's hand tightly.

"So try again. Try imagine it's moving..." He said gently. Frisk's one eye glowed blue and green and it slowly began to float. Sans's left eye also glowed and it began to flap, almost like a bird. "There, see?"

"You helped!" Frisk pouted. Sans smiled and ruffled her brown hair and she shoved his playful hand away.

"What can I say? I have an **'eye'** for helping out." He smiled briefly, but it fell away. "Sorry guys...I'm going for a bit, ok?" Frisk watched him go and she tugged at Papyrus's arm.

"Is he ok? He seemed real sad for some reason..." She said as he closed the door. The rain had stopped since then, the evening sun barely visible.

"Ah he will be. I forgot what day it is." He said and sighed. "..."

"Day?"

"Yeah. We...lost someone close to us several years ago, when we were all trapped in the Underground. Now that we're here on the surface again, it must be a little tougher this year." Frisk ran out after Sans and Papyrus just stood there. "Go ahead little human. Maybe you can help him."

* * *

Sans laid down in soft grass, gazing idly up at the stars. "Damn...is it really that time of year again? You lose track down there and now...nothing's stopping me from reminding myself." He chuckled softly.

"Sans?" Sans turned an eye to see Frisk walking up and laying next to him. Stars twinkled lazily down on them now and Sans turned back to look at them. "Are you ok? You look a little **'blue.'** "

"Heh, nice one kid." Sans ruffled her hair again and she pouted. "I will be kiddo. Just...this day is always rough for me. Every year."

"Why? What happened? Paps said you lost someone..." Sans flinched and groaned, covering his face with his right arm. Frisk grabbed his hand and he peeked down at it. "C'mon Sans...please? I'm your little sister right?"

"Don't even play that card on me." He grumbled. When he was met with an unrelenting gaze he sighed. "Yeah...you're just like her."

"Her?"

"...Our dead sister from long ago." Frisk flinched a little and he smiled. "It's alright kiddo. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell it. You have a right to know after all." He sighed and felt Frisk scoot closer, nearly snuggling his side. "It was a long time ago...way longer than most can remember now."

"Old man."

"Oi, don't interrupt." Sans huffed as she giggled. "It was when I was your age...seven or eight. Back then things were different...it was when Paps and I...were stolen we met our sister...before we all fell to the ground below."

* * *

Prologue end

WOOOO! I hope you guys liked it so far! I promise things to get fun in the first official chapter! I know prologue is short, but hey, gotta start off somewhere!


	2. Chapter 1: Taken Away

Well with short ass prologue out of the way...time for Chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken away

A young skeleton walked out onto the beat up front porch, gazing at the setting sun. "Ah...so nice out." He hopped into the grass, adjusting his oversized overall straps. "I told mom these don't fit well..." He rolled the cuffs of his pants up, and fixed his white shirt. "Ugh..."

"Sans!" Sans turned to see Papyrus coming behind him. He wore a similar outfit, except one pant leg had an orange patch sewn in. Sans grinned and began to run, hearing his little brother huff.

"See ya!"

"W-wait up for me big brother!" Sans turned to see his little brother chasing after him through tall wheat fields. "C'mon brother!"

"Nope, gotta get me!" He slowed down to feel the little bone boy tackle him. "No! I've been caught!" He plopped down onto the ground, tickling his little brother. "Or did I~?"

"N-no stop it!" Papyrus giggled.

"Ok you two! Get in here and help me out!" Sans and Papyrus turned their heads to see a tall, thin youn skeleton walktowards them. She wore a soft blue dress and had shining yellow eyes. "Playtime's up, it's time for supper."

"Yes mom."

"Yay!" Both boys got up and brushed their clothes off. Sans walked next to her and she patted his head.

"Mom~!"

"I can still mess with my little funny bone sometimes." She chuckled. "You did a good job with supper tonight Sans. And you're brother is learning so quickly."

"Anything to help since Pop died Ma." He stopped, looking to a small stone by the house. "I miss him."

"So do I sweetie, but we all have to go someday." She explained.

"I know Ma...but Paps-"

"Will learn someday too." She smiled. "But you'll be there for him all the way...it's what big brothers do, yes?"

"Y-you bet Ma!" Sans's eyes lit up with a soft blue and she smiled back.

"Good boy! Now go wash up!" Sans went to wash when he heard hooves approching. "Yes? What is it, Bodo?"

"Cali...I need to speak with you." The young skeleton hopped off his horse. "I've heard some of those human bandits were seen not to far away." He said.

"Where exactly?"

"Not sure. Please...please bring your sons to town at least! You're not safe all the way out here!" Cali looked at the grave, and at her boys as they stood in the doorway anxiously. "Cali think of them. If something happens to either of you..."

"...Alright Bodo. We'll pack and head to town in the morning, alright?" Bodo sighed and got back onto his horse. As he rode off, Cali turned to the two boys. "Now don;t you worry. Everything's fine boys."

"Mama...what was he talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about! Now shoo! Go wash up and sit down for supper!" The two boys ran off and she sighed. _God please...protect us..._

* * *

"Ma? Why are we going to town so late at night?" Sans was holding Papyrus, the little skeleton sound asleep.

"Because it isn't safe here right now." She said, putting the boys on the horse. She turned quickly when she heard horses and looked at Sans. She hopped on and held Sans close. "Hold on!" She kicked the horse and she ran, heading as fast as she could to town. Once there she went to the town hall with both of her boys, everyone else crowding inside. "They're here!" She called.

"Cali?!" Bodo ran over and checked on her and the boys. "Did they see you?"

"I-I don't think so." She sighed and held Sans close. Papyrus stirred and wiggled to get out of his older brother's hold. Sans let him down and he clung to his mother's dress.

"Mama? What's happening?" He asked shakily. Sans grabbed his hand and heard loud voices outside.

"Open up monster scum!" A man sounded. "By order of the Fellian Empire, we deman you open up!" When no one responded, torches were thrown into the building, setting fire to the place. People ran out in fear, and Sans held Papyrus close as arrows flew. Monsters fell and turned to dust left and right, Sans rushing in a panic.

"Ma! Bodo! Where are you?!" Horses trampled and scattered dust as men in black, sharp armor rode around. The few children in the town were hearded away and Sans shook his head. "No no no..." He found his mother and went to go after her but was seized by a soldier. "Lemme go!"

"Well lookie here...another little skeleton and his brother." The man said as Sans struggled. His blue eyes glowed angrily and he struck out, hitting the man. He was dropped but seized again before he could run. "Feisty...and you have some strong magic." He dragged them away and Sans reached for his mother.

"Ma! MA!"

"Sans! You protect your brother no matter what!" She called. "I'll see you again! Just stay together!" Papyrus cried as they were put with the other kids and forced to leave their homes behind. He got closer to Sans, shivering.

"Wh...what's gonna happen now?" He asked quietly.

"...I dunno Paps...stay with me no matter what ok?" He said. They walked until they came to the paved road an hour later. Large carriges with caged windows were lined up and kids were ushered inside. Papyrus was quickly seperated from Sans. "Paps!" He went to get him but a blow to his head stunned him. He felt himself being tossed into a cart, and his world went dark.

* * *

Papyrus trembled as kids stared at him. Some were human, some were monsters. "Why'd they bring a sniveling little baby in here?! It's crowded enough as it is!" One boy snapped.

"I-I'm scared..." Papyrus whimpered. "I-I want my brother...I want my Mama!" He began to cry when someone hit him hard, making him fall to the floor.

"Shut it!" Another scolded. The kids surrounded him but before anyone could start anything, a figure sheilded Papyrus.

"That's enough! We're all scared! Don;t pick on him just because of that! We should stay together and just...wait until sunlight." The girl's voice was soft but almost commanding. The group broke apart with the sounds of sobbing and talking. She turned and helped Papyrus to his feet. "It's ok...are you alright?"

"Y-yes...thank you..." He sniffled. He turned to the girl and blinked "You're..." She had soft, medium length brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her clothes were old and filthy, brown rags patched together with other bits of cloth. "...human?"

"Yes. I hope that's ok?"

"Y-yes! Thank you!" He bowed and snuggled close when they hit a large bump. "I-I'm Papyrus."

"It's nice to meet you Papyrus." She smiled and held him close. "You said you have a brother? Where is he?"

"In another carridge...I think." He began to sob softly. "I want my brother..."

"It's ok Papyrus. We'll see him again soon, I promise." She said. "Go ahead and try to sleep. I'll protect you until we find him, ok?"

"Ok...thank you..." The girl held him close as he fell asleep. She looked through the bars at the shining moon above.

 _Where are we going? God...what's going to happen to us now?_

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Well that escalated quickly. :3 Sorry it's a little rushed/short! But I have other things to write!

Cali is named from the Calibri font, and Bodo is from Bodoni MT font :3


	3. Chapter 2: Hell

Well I'm in the mood for this fic still :3 So let's see what happens to our beloved Skelebros!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hell

The carridge bumped along into the night, waking Sans breifly. "Gh...where...?" He looked blearily out the barred window, frowning slightly. _Where are we even going? Is Paps ok?_ He sighed and buried his face against his knees. _At least he's in another carridge. As bad as that is, at least we're going to the same place._

"H-hey...are you alright?" He turned at the soft whisper he heard. "You've been real quiet..."

"Y-yeah I'm ok..." The child next to him scooted a little closer. A young boy with green eyes and blond hair came into his view. He wore a ratty blue and red striped shirt and torn jeans, his feet bare and bruised. He had a cut on his right cheek and his blonde hair was a tangled mess. "You're a human, right?"

"Yeah. Name's Nathen. Yours?"

"Sans." Nathen took his hand and began to cough, shivering a little. "Cold?"

"I-I've been in this thing for three days." He admitted softly. "They don't give us anything to eat or drink...and it's just cold in here and-" He began to cough again and Sans rubbed his back soothingly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Do you know where we're going?"

"No. All I know is that the Fellian Empire took us away. All of us in these carridges are children." Sans's eyes widened and he looked out the window again. "They have some kind of cover over them...we can't tell what the time of day is...only when more kids are herded in here."

"Monsters and humans alike...it seems they don't care." Sans pointed out and Nathen shook his head. "Do they talk at all?" He gestured to the other kids.

"We all did at first. But after a bit we just...stopped. You and those kids huddled there are the only new ones we've seen." Nathen let out another cough and the carridge stopped. His eyes grew big as the door tore open and all the kids were herded out. Sans looked for any sign of Papyrus and sighed when he saw him, clinging to someone else. Although Papyrus looked a little rough, he was still in one piece.

 _He's alright! Thank god he's ok..._ He thought with a sigh of relief. The soldiers slowly began herding a smaller group of kids away from the others. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know..." Nathen began to cough again and a soldier grabbed him. "W-wait!"

"Let him go!" Sans yelled and struggled to pull Nathen free. "Hey!" Sans was kicked against the chest and he fell to the ground, dragging Nathen with him. Nathen sobbed as he clung to Sans.

"Sickly over there." The soldier said and tried to pull Nathen away again. Sans's eyes glowed bright and shoved the soldier away and he held Nathen close. "Tsk, knew you'd be a trouble maker, little monster. Fine." He left them alone and instead grabbed another child from their group. Sans held the sobbing human as the humans and monsters seperated were put in a small circle. His eyes widened in horror as screams erupted from the darkness, then the night was briefly lit with the SOULS of the children.

Bodies lay on the ground, covered in the dust of others. The human children stared at them with dead eyes, faces twisted in fear. Any remaining alive were skewered in front of their eyes, bodies twitching before going still. One monster attempted to escape, but an arrow through his head had him hitting the ground and dust spread out over the grass. Sans felt sick as the souls were then struck by the swords of the soldiers, blood stained the ground as the remaining children began to scream in fear.

"God...oh god..." He whispered, making sure his new friend couldn't see the massacre in front of him. "Oh my god..." The soldiers stormed to the other kids, everyone shaking in terror.

"All of you! Get in the carridge!" The soldiers screamed at the kids.

"What did you do?!"

"What's going on?!"

"I want my mommy!" The voices of the children were raised in fear and shock. Sans watched as kids obeyed out of fear and all were herded into their carridges. Sans caught a glimpse of Papyrus and sighed with small relief as the doors shut behind him and Nathen.

"Wh-why did you do that Sans?" Nathen asked shakily. He was trembling in Sans's arms, green eyes full of fear. "Y-you could have been killed too! You-"

"But I'm not dead and neither are you ok? I'm not losing a friend like that...no way."

"Friend?"

"Why not? Right now...it's all we've got, isn't it?" He shrugged as they went into the corner of the carridge, their moving prison once again going down the dirt path. "We'll stick together, ok?"

"Ok Sans...thanks." He said.

"Besides...you kinda remind me of my little brother. He's young...and in the other carridge."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Papyrus..." He smiled and began to talk about his home and brother until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The girl held Papyrus as he shook from the aftermath of what had happened. "Shh it's ok. I didn't see your brother in there...it's alright..."

"Why did they do that? Why? I...I didn't want to look...I didn't..."

"You didn't see anything happen Papyrus...it's ok." She tried hard to comfort the small monster child. "It's alright..."

"Shut the hell up!" She turned and glared at one of the older boys. He was a dog on two feet, his ears and face half black and the rest spotted. " _Nothing_ is alright! Those guys just killed kids! We're...we're all...gonna...gonna die and...and..."

"No we are not." She insisted. "We're still alive right now! As long as we're alive...there's still a chance."

"Chance of what?" Papyrus asked, his voice trembling.

"Of being rescued...going home...seeing your families." She held Papyrus close. "You can all either give in...or hang on. We'll be fine if we stick together."

"You're such an idealistic brat." The older kid growled and stalked over. "What makes you think everything will be alright?!"

"...I don't know. I choose to have faith is all." She sighed when the older kid slumped next to them, sobbing. "It's ok..." All of the remaining kids huddled close to one another for warmth and she sighed. "What's your name?"

"Doggo." He sniffled, rubbing his nose. She pet him and his ears flattened a little.

"Doggo this is Papyrus." She smiled warmly as he took his paw and ruffled Papyrus's head.

"Sorry about that..." He whimpered. His brown eyes looked down and Papyrus smiled a little.

"It's ok...really." He insisted. He turned to the girl and smiled a little. "Umm, what's your name anyways?" The girl went silent and looked to the side. "Umm, if you don't wanna say it's fine!" She shook her head and held Papyrus a little closer.

"I...don't have one." She admitted. Papyrus hugged her and she shook. "I don't have a name...a family...anything." Doggo's ears drooped a little and the group got closer. "I'm scared too...but I still want to...to believe everything will be alright."

"...All we can do is wait for morning." Doggo said. "Let's all try and sleep."

* * *

When morning came the carridges came to a complete stop. Sans stirred and shook Nathen awake. "Hey man wake up." Nathen trembled and yawned, only for them both to be yanked to their feet and dragged outside. "Hey take it easy you freaks!" Sans snapped, only to be thrown to the ground. Nathen helped him to his feet and they both looked around.

The area around them was dead, void of all greenery and life. The ground was dusty and rocky, barren of any kind of life. The sun shined heavily above them all and not a single cloud could be seen. They were heared to a large hole in the earth and when Sans got a glance, his eyes widened in horror. _What...what is this?!_ Rows upon rows of wodden scaffolds and carts could be seen, moving rock and other workers. _Workers...no...they're all children...all of them..._ Monster and human children alike picked at the rock, or were digging into the hole, making tunnels as they went. Monster kids were using magic every once and awhile, and the occasional scream of pain could be heard, along with the cracking of whips.

The group was merged with the other group and slowly hearded down steps carved from the rock. As kids shuffled, all of them were cuffed and chained together. _This place..._

"Get moving you brats!" A soldier cracked a whip nearby and the kids flinched violently, forced into moving. Sans glanced around, trying to get a glimpse of his brother as they marched. "I said MOVE!" One child had collapsed and was kicked by the soldier. A girl shoved the soldier and helped the dog monster to his feet.

"Are you ok?" She asked and the dog nodded, sniffling.

 _That girl...Paps was with her earlier..._ Sans blinked as he looked at her. The girl was easily knocked by a soldier and unchained from the group.

"You're as much a trouble maker as that stupid monster kid!" The same soldier growled and forced her to the front of the group. Their eyes locked briefly and Sans felt himself staring. The moment was cut short as she was chained to the front. Sans watched as they marched, and each whip crack fell on her back. She didn;t scream at first, but by the time the fourth crack sounded, she nearly collapsed, blood dripping from her young back. Sans managed to get close and helped her to her feet.

"Th...thank you..." She breathed heavily.

"Shh. Just keep moving." He whispered, watching the soldiers. He was powerless to stop most of the blows, the cuffs surpressing his magic almost painfully. But he took some of the blows for her. "You were with my brother." He whispered as they decended.

"You...you must be...Sans, right?"

"Yes. Is Paps ok?"

"Shaken...scared...but fine." She nodded and almost fell under another blow but Sans helped her to her feet. After what felt like an eternity, they reached the bottom and were uncuffed.

"Alright you little brats, listen up!" All the kids turned their frightened gazes to a tall man with sharp armor and a long, thin blade. He stood on a tall, stone outcropping. His voice carried all around them, calm and dark. "This is your home now. You work for me, General Eratz." The human had a sharp, cold gaze and chiseled face, gray hair slicked back. Sans stared at him with anger in his eyes as the man looked directly at him. "You will work here, live here, and if disobedient...die here. Behave and you can all go home within a year's time. Simple, yes?"

"I wanna go home now!" A child screamed and Eratz turned to the child. The child was brought up and placed in front of him, shaking.

"Did you not hear me child? I said-"

"No! I wanna go now! I-" He was cut off as a sword went straight through his chest, making all the other children scream. The boy coughed and sputtered, blood dripping down the sword. Sans felt a drop hit his hand and he narrowed his blue eyes at the man before him. The body twitched before going still and was flung across the mine and into a pit down below where Eratz stood.

"Disobedience is death." He said again. "Now...follow the soldiers to your new home. Tomrrow..." He grinned. "You will begin work. Welcome to Hell little ones." Sans followed quietly, Nathen and the dog monster helping him with the girl. Papyrus ran to him and clung tightly, shaking almost enough for his bones to rattle.

"B-big brother? What's gonna happen to us?" He whimpered as they slowly went into a large, dark tunnel.

"..." Sans looked into the dark and frowned, shaking only slightly. "I don't know little bro...I don't know. But one thing _is_ certain." He turned to see General Eratz and glared. "...That man will die...even if I have to kill him myself." He swore as all of them were swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Whew! Lotsa stuff here, no? Reason this fic is rated M after all! Review please~?


	4. Chapter 3: Reality

Well I'm moving right along it seems! So shall we have some more of these 'happy fun times'?

* * *

Chapter 3: Reality

The small group wandered down the dark tunnel, each of them holding hands. "Get over there and strip." A soldier commanded.

"Excuse me?" Doggo growled, glaring at the soldier. "No way in hell. Not in front of a girl anyways."

"Please, I've seen worse." The girl chuckled.

"Now!" The soldier kicked Doggo to the ground, the poor dog monster landing in a muddy puddle. Sans made Papyrus turn around as the girl slowly removed her clothes. Her body was littered with old cuts and bruises, but she was built tough. The soldier threw old, brown, ratty cloaks to all of them and they slipped them on.

 _No dignity here..._ Sans thought and glared at the soldier. Nathen shivered and helped Doggo up and get changed as well. _If we're out in a desert...nights are gonna be real cold._

"Thanks human kid..." Doggo said, scowling as he undressed and slid on his cloak.

"It's ok. Don't mention it." He smiled and picked up a scarf. He wrapped it around himself, shivering a little.

"Ooo~! It's so nice!" Papyrus looked at it and smiled. "Can I touch it?"

"Of course." Nathen chuckled as the little skeleton tugged it gently. "My mom made it for me." Nathen looked down at the cloak and mumbled. "17..."

"I've got 42 on mine." Doggo said.

"I'm 1!" Papyrus smiled.

"12 here." Sans pointed to his cloak. "What about you?" He asked the girl.

"8."

"Wait you said you didn't have a name right? Well...until we can get you one, should we just call you Eight?"

"Nope I'm ten thank you very much." She winked.

 _Did she just...make a bad joke?_ Sans chuckled a little. "So Eight it is then." Sans watched as the soldier picked up their clothes and tossed them into a small bonfire. "H-hey!"

"You don't need those anymore kids. Starting tomorrow...you'll be working." The soldier shoved them along, their bare feet kicking up dirt as they went. Nathen moved closer to Sans as they were hearded down a smaller tunnel.

"Sans...I'm seeing more monsters here than humans." He mumbled. "That can't be a good thing...right?"

"Maybe they're 'working' elsewhere. Don't worry about it for now, worry about yourself." Sans said as they were stopped.

"Here's your tunnel kids. Have a pleasant night." The soldier cackled as he left them alone. A small hole could be seen above them, too high up for anyone to reach. The sun filtered through gently, orange rays making the tunnel seem like it was burning.

"Well...this is it." Eight whispered. "Looks like we're home boys."

* * *

Sans sighed as he sat near the entrance of their little tunnel. This is not a good situation at all. We haven't been fed since we were taken, stripped of our clothes...given numbers. This...is looking rather bleak. He buried his face against his knees when he heard someone sit next to him.

"Hey, you ok? You know everyone's sleeping over there, right?" Eight said, fidgeting where she sat. "Look...I don't really know how to comfort anyone. I've been alone most of my life. But I think your little brother needs you right now."

"Yeah I know. I just can't sleep. I mean who honestly can? Look at this place." Sans sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "So how did you get caught?"

"I was just walking the streets of a small village, looking for something to eat when they got me. Luck of the draw I guess." Eight leaned back to stare at the tunnel's ceiling. "At least I have a roof over my head for a change."

"You live on the streets?"

"Yeah, been an orphan for as long as I can recall." She said and sat back up. "I know my mom died at childbirth. As for my father...either he's dead too or he just ditched me somewhere. A small group of monsters raised me until I was six and they left me too. Since then, I've been on my own." Sans frowned as she looked to him, her brown eyes gentle. "What about you Sans?"

"Me and my little brother lived out in the sticks. Our mom, Cali, used to be married but my dad passed away shortly after Papyrus was born. She raised us both on her own pretty much. We took care of a wheat field." Sans chuckled softly. "Well mre like Mom and Paps did. I was just a lazybones."

"Heh."

"...I just hope Mom's ok." Eight rubbed his back gently and he turned to her.

"I'm sure she's fine, if she's anything like you and Papyrus. He's such a trooper for such a little kid."

"He puts on a brave face, but I know he's terrified inside." Sans turned to the group when Papyrus began to whimper. Nathen snuggled under his scarf, Doggo around the two of them. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah." They both walked over and managed to get into their tight group. "Good night Eight."

"Good night Sans."

* * *

"This...is brutal." Doggo whined as they all began to chip away at the rocks. All of them were in a line and chained by their feet, chipping at the rocks with pickaxes. "It's so hot..."

"Shut it!" A soldier snapped and hit him upside the head with an armored fist. Doggo whimpered but went silent.

 _Abuse during the day and the living conditions at night are horrid..._ Sans thought with a scowl. Papyrus rubbed Doggo's head gently and they continued their work. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on all of them. _Didn't think a skeleton could sweat so damned much._ As he continued to chip away, he took a glance around at his surroundings.

The rock had been cleared away, making large paths around the hole like mine. Carts and tracks were on some of the paths. Monsters pushed large chunks of rocks along in the wooden carts as humans carved at the rocks. Ropes, pulleys and ladders were all over the place, and the sounds of whips and cries filled the air around them.

"Oi, work faster!" A whip cracked across his back and he yelled, falling to his knees.

"Sans!" Eight walked over and helped him to his feet, only to receive the same strike. She collapsed to the ground, one of her injuries from the day before reopening. Sans slowly stood and watched as the soldier began to walk away.

 _You piece of shit..._ He grabbed a big rock and was about to throw it when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to glare at the newcomer in their midst. He was a tall, dark blue fish like monster with sharp red eyes and green fins for ears.

"Don't even try it punk. You'll just get worse, and so will she." He warned. His voice was deep and low, spiky red hair slicked with sweat. "Look after yourself here. Anyone else is deadweight."

"What was that?!" Sans hissed and dropped the rock.

"Ya heard me. Family...friends? Nothing but deadweight. Here it's kill or be killed pretty much. That your little brother?" He gestured to Papyrus, who was watching with fearful eyes. "Yeah I'll be amazed if he lasts the week. Most little kids don't last long before Eratz gets bored and kills them for sport."

"I won't let him."

"Me...either." Eight stood next to Sans. Doggo and Nathen also stood in front of Papyrus. "Whether we like it or not, we're in this together."

"Tsk, whatever losers. Don't say I didn't warn ya." As the fish monster walked away Sans called out to him.

"What's your name then? So I know who I'm proving wrong!" The fish turned and grinned, showing off sharp teeth.

"Name's Dren. Most likely won't see you again punk." He said and left the group alone.

* * *

Present day...

"Yeah I know kid. I was a little bit of a **'bone head'** back then. I didn't really realize my situation then...none of us did." Sans said as he leaned in the grass with Frisk, the little girl curled closer to him as he told his story.

"This is horrible...but I know at least you, Papyrus and Doggo made it out ok!" Frisk said, trying to feel hopeful. Sans gave her a sad smile and ruffled her brown hair.

"That we did...but that part comes a little later." He admitted and looked back up at the sky. "It was only a few months in when we learned what Dren meant..."

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Whew another new character in the mix! I must be losing my sanity...too many characters to keep track of!


	5. Chapter 4: Song

well all abord the angst train! We have more to do!

* * *

Chapter 4: Song

 _Three months later..._

"I'm tired big brother..." Papyrus whimpered as he helped Sans push a cart up a hill. "This hurts..."

"I know Paps, but we gotta get this up there. It's the last load of the day." He said, both of their foreheads coated in sweat. "Almost...there!" When it hit the other cart they both slumped briefly. "Damn...too heavy."

"Here guys." Sans looked up to see Eight walking by wth a ladle of water. She went to Papyrus first, knowing Sans wouldn't accept it otherwise. Before she got to Sans though a soldier snatched it away and drank the rest. He tossed it to the ground and she scowled angrily. "Freaking ass..."

"Watch this." Sans winked. His eyes flashed briefly and the soldier tripped over a large rock that was suddenly moved into his way. Both kids giggled as she got another ladle and handed it to Sans. "So think we'll get supper tonight?"

"Most likely not. After the third group came last night I think we'll be left without again."

"Thought so...ugh." He stood up and stretched, helping Papyrus to his feet. Although both were dirty, only Eight held any real scars. "I really wish I could heal those up..." He mumbled.

"What is it Sans?"

"Nothing." They walked together, running into Nathen and Doggo as they headed back. "How'd you guys do?"

"A little better. I only got hit once today." Nathen sighed, showing a big bruise on his cheek. Papyrus whimpered and he hugged the little skeleton. "Hey it's ok! It doesn't hurt anymore."

Liar...Sans thought, frowing a little. But thanks anyways Nathen. "How about you Doggo?"

"I need a fur cut. It's way to hot during the day right now..."

"Seriously, you all need to just go to your fucking tunnel." Sans turned to scowl as Dren walked by with a small group of kids. "Nobody wants to hear all of your damned chatter."

"Says the ass that came to talk to us in the first place." Sans grinned. "If you hate us so much, why even talk to us?"

"Because listening to your chatter is hilarious." He shoved past them, the other kids following slowly. One stopped suddenly and turned around. His entire body was made of flames, cracked glasses on his face. His rags held the number 17 and were slightly burnt around the edges of the sleeves and legs.

"How can you all be so positive?" He asked shakily. Sans walked to him and smiled a little.

"We're really not...but it's better than being all depressed right? You new here?" The small monster nodded, adjusting his glasses. "What's your name?"

"G...Grillby." Papyrus walked up and shook his hand. "Huh?"

"Stay with us Grillby!"

"Yeah, they don't keep track of how many are in a group." Doggo pointed out. "Besides, you looked like you didn't want to go with Dren there."

"H-he means well! He just acts like that so the guards leave him be..." He mumbled. "I promise..."

"All the same, you should be with us. The more the merrier, right guys?" Nathen asked and they all nodded. "C'mon Grillby." The flame monster nodded gently and they all headed into their tunnel for the night.

* * *

"General Eratz sir." A soldier approched the general, shaking slightly where he stood. "W-we have yet to locate the doctor sir and-" The man's body slumped suddenly, blood gushing out of his neck and head rolling to the floor.

"Results are all I care about. Do not waste my time with useless reports." He said calmly, looking out at the mine. "We need to find that monster soon..."

"General sir! The last shipment came in." Another soldier reported, ignoring the bloody body next to him.

"Good...but we have quite a bit here." He turned and smirked, his teeth almost sharp in his mouth. "Perhaps...yes. Let us show the new ones something important. Tomorrow, collapse the fourth tunnel."

"Yes sir!" The soldier left and Eratz gazed down into the dark mine. He closed his eyes only to be reminded of fierce blue eyes glaring at him, brown eyes narrowed in anger.

 _Those two...are very interesting. I wonder how they would react to this._ He smirked. _After all, I could sense their rage and hate. Perhaps encouraging it is unwise, but I simply must see what those two do._ He began to laugh, an almost unhinged sound coming from his throat. "Shall we see your move now children?"

* * *

Sans finished cutting away at the rock and sat down, eating the small piece of bread he had been given. "How the hell can you work with that scarf around your neck?" Sans asked Nathen as he joined him.

"It's hot, but I don't want the soldiers to burn it away. It was given to me by my mom." He explained. "Aside from you guys...it's the only thing keeping me sane I suppose." He sighed and finished his piece. "Besides, Paps likes it."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for letting him wear it at night by the way." Sans said and finished his piece. "He loves that thing. I-"

"Guys come quick!" Eight came running up with Grillby and Papyrus in tow. "Something's going on in Tunnel Four!"

"Isn't that Dren's tunnel?" Sans asked and stood up. A group of children were gathered outside as many were herded inside the tunnel. "Those kids just got here..."

"Dren!" Grillby ran up as Dren watched, his fists shaking angrily beside him. "Dren...what's-"

"Why...what the fuck is your problem?!" He turned glowing eyes to the General. He went to attack but both Sans and Doggo stopped him. "Let me the fuck go! LET ME GO SANS!"

"Hell no! You'll just get killed!" Sans snapped and he went limp. "What's happening?" He heard a loud rumble and turned just in time to have light blind him and a loud explosion spread past the kids, knocing them to the ground. When the dust cleared, the tunnel was completly sealed off. "Wh...what the...hell?" He let Dren go, the fish sobbing angrily and punching the ground.

"No...they just got here...I failed again...damnit...DAMNIT!" Dren trembled where he had fallen, his red eyes filled with anger and grief. "This...can't be happening..." Sans turned, his blue eyes glowing in fury.

"You piece of shit! You...you-" He was cut off by a soldier shoving him to the ground at the general's feet.

"What is it boy? You have something you wish to say?" He grinned. "Here it is kill or be killed. Obey and you live, disobey and you die."

"They didn't do anything!"

"They were taking up space..." Sans's eyes burned with fury and he attepted to use his magic to lift a rock behind the man, but he easily turned and cleaved it in two. "I remember when you came here...so much fire and anger." He leaned down, lifting Sans's chin to force him to look in his eyes. "You live only because you entertain me. I-" A cut suddenly appeared on his cheek and blood dripped down slowly. He turned slowly to see Eight glaring angrily at him, a piece of glass in her hand. "Daring...you both amuse me greatly."

"Eight?" He watched as the soldiers grabbed her and forced her to the ground. "Eight!" He went to move but also pinned down by a soldier.

"Normally, I would have you both severely punished...maybe even killed." He grinned. "However, just one of you will suffice." Sans watched as they dragged Eight away.

"Let me go you assholes! LET ME GO!" She screamed and flailed as the other kids were all herded back into their tunnels. "Sans!" Sans was forced to his feet and Eratz grinned.

"She'll be back tonight...rest well little monster." He then walked away, Sans watching as she was dragged away.

 _Eight...please stay strong..._ He thought, his fists shaking angrily. _Please..._

* * *

Sans waited by the entrance to their tunnel. Nathen and Papyrus were sleeping off in the corner, Doggo and Grillby making marks on the wall. "What are you two even doing?" Dren asked, irritated but had otherwise calmed down since this morning.

"Keeping track of how long we've been here." Doggo said. "It doesn't help much, but we want to keep track." Everyone turned when Eight came staggering in, Sans catching her as she fell. "Eight?!"

"She's bleeding real bad..." Sans said as he held her. Dren walked over and lifted her into his arms, bringing her to the center of their tunnel.

"She's in real bad shape...can anyone use healing magic?" He asked.

"Yes!" Papyrus ran over and they carefully moved Eight onto her stomach. Papyrus's hands began to glow green and filled the cavern with a soft, almost eerie light. Sans held his own hands over, patching up what his brother couldn't. Once done, they moved her back over and she slowly sat up. "Are you ok big sis?"

"Big sis?" Eight rubbed her head and chuckled a little.

"Yeah! I mean...is it ok if I cal you that?" The little skeleton asked and she nodded, rubbing head gently.

"Sure." She turned to Sans and opened her mouth when screams could be heard.

"They've been doing that for awhile now." Sans explained. "Their cries are getting quieter...I think they're..." He turned to Papyrus and sighed. "Sleeping a lot now." Papyrus snuggled closer to the group, whimpering a little.

"I can't sleep with them like this...I want my mommy..." He cried. Nathen wrapped his long scarf around them both as he sobbed. Eight smiled softly, still exhausted from her punishment.

"Here, everyone take a hand." She held her hands out, Sans taking her right, Grillby her left. As they all formed a small circle, even Dren joined in. "When the last eagle flies...over the last, crumbling mountain~..."

 _Is she...singing?_ Sans thought, closing his eyes. _She sounds so...gentle._

"And the last lion roars...at the last, dusty fountain~. In the shadow of the forest, though she may be old and worn. They will stare, unbeliving...at the last unicorn..." She continued her song until Papyrus, Nathen and Grillby fell asleep, curled up together. "At least those three are asleep." She sighed.

"You sounded..." Beautiful. "Really nice." Sans mumbled.

"Thanks. It's all I can really do here." She rested her head in his lap and his face turned slightly blue with a blush. "Good night Sans..." She fell asleep and Dren chuckled.

"You losers..." He sighed. "Guess I'm stuck with the lot of you."

"Suck it up fish sticks." Sans laid down, trying not to move Eight to much. The screams had quieted down, as if Eight's voice had calmed them too. _Good night everyone..._

* * *

Chapter 4 end

I noticed I use that song a LOT sometimes roflmao I hope u liked!


	6. Chapter 5: Frisked

Whew this fic is going places! :3

* * *

Chapter 5: Frisked

 _Two months later..._

"Heya, Grillby?" Sans looked over his shoulder as Grillby started a tiny fire in their cave. Nathen, Papyrus and Dren were already sound asleep, only Sans, Grillby, Doggo and Eight remained awake. "Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

"Y-yeah...I'll be 10 tomorrow." He said as the fire burned just right. He rubbed his eyes and whimpered. "I need glasses. If I don't get some soon...they'll notice and they'll-"

"No one's gonna hurt you Grill." Doggo said, giving him a small noogie. "You're just a little ball of embers after all."

"I am not!" He huffed, folding his arms and chewing his cheek.

"Alright guys, we need some sleep or we'll be too tired tomorrow. We're working the tunnel again tomorrow, remember?" Eight sighed. "I hate working in the dark like that..." She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Well at least Grillby can **'light'** the way?" Sans winked as Eight smirked a little.

"Ugh, you and Eight combined make the absolute worse puns." Doggo groaned. "I'm going to sleep. Night guys." Doggo joined the others and Grillby followed. Eight sat next to Sans and smiled.

"You're such a **'bone head'**."

"Admit it, without my puns to match yours you'd be **'bonely'**." Both of them laughed gently and Eight rested her head on Sans's shoulder. "Umm..."

"Hey Sans? Got a question for you." She said, looking up at the hole above them. "When we get out of here...what are you going to do?"

"Probably go home with Paps." He said. "You?"

"..." She sighed and sat back up. "I don't know. I don't really have a family out there, so-" She turned whena hand grabbed hers. "Sans?"

"You can come home with us then. My mom would love to have a daughter." He chuckled at her shocked look. "What? Didn't you agree to be Papyrus's sister earlier? So that'd make you my sister too."

"Y-Yeah but-"

"But nothing. You have no choice." Sans chuckled and gave her a noogie. "Let's get some sleep. Night Eight."

"...Yeah...night." She went and curled up with the others. _A family...can I have such a thing? Do I...deserve such a thing?_

* * *

"Eight, seriously...this is one dumbass idea." Dren scowled as they chipped at the rock in the dark. "You can't seriously be thinking this right now."

"I am and I can do it." She winked at him and he rolled his eyes. "You just need to cover me for a bit is all. Make a ruckus or something..."

"Can I help?" Nathen asked.

"Me too!" Papyrus inserted.

"Nathen, make sure Paps doesn't help." Eight chuckled softly. "I don't want anyone getting punished if I do get caught."

"Oh, but I can get busted?"

"You're older." Eight winked. A guard walked by with a torch. "Ok...now..." She slinked into the darkness as Dren hit a larger chunk of rock, letting it hit the ground and dust spread everywhere. Children coughed and the guard rushed over.

"Oi! Watch it you little shit!" The guard kicked Dren angrily. He fell to the ground and saw Eight behind the soldier, patting and feeling his pockets. She pulled something out and gave him a thumbs up. Sans watched the whole exchange and was surprised at how swiftly she moved.

 _It's like she_ is _a shadow..._ He thought. _Eerie..._ He noticed something in her eyes then as she slowly reached for a knife. _Eight...no!_ She stopped and blinked, moving away and rejoining Dren as the soldier walked away.

"Good work man!" She patted his back and turned to Nathen. "Can you keep these safe?" She handed Nathen a small pair of glasses and he nodded. "Good...we wanna surprise him tonight after all!"

"All that for a pair of glasses?" Sans asked.

"...I've stolen more from far worse." She said and turned to Sans. Sans's eyes widened at the sudden malice in her eyes. For a brief second, the blue had flashed red before he blinked and they returned to normal.

 _Eight...what happened to you?_ He wondered.

"Well, anyways! I bet he'll love these..." She smiled and Sans sighed in relief.

 _Was it just my imagination? Hmm...it just occured to me..._ "We really don't know a whole lot about one another do we?" He said aloud. All of his small group turned to him as they wandered back to their tunnel for the night. "Well we've been together here for six months now right?"

"Pfft, you all have maybe. I've been here longer." Dren huffed.

"Big brother is right though!" Papyrus spoke up, holding Sans's hand. "Maybe we should all share stories! I like stories!"

"I wouldn't mind..." Nathen said. "Anyone else?" Everyone hesitated before nodding slightly. "Maybe we should share a little then?"

"Yes! Big story time!" Papyrus cheered. As the group talked to one another, Sans walked to Eight.

"Hey...how did you get those? The way you took them...it was kinda weird." Eight chuckled gently and winked at him.

"It's called frisking. You pat the pockets or pants in general in order to find things. It's usually detectable...but I have good hands." She walked away and Sans whistled.

 _Frisking huh?_

* * *

"Th-thank you so much Eight!" Grillby slipped on the small pair of glasses. "Y-you managed to get them back for me!"

"It wasn't a problem. Dren suffered the most for the sake of the greater good." She chuckled.

"Oh shove it Eight." Dren mumbled as Papyrus and Nathen hovered over him. Their hands glowed green, although Nathen's was weaker. "I didn't know you could use magic Nathen..."

"I don't like to usually...all the kids called me a freak." He admitted. "But out here...no one cares."

"You are NOT a freak Nathen!" Papyrus beamed. "You're super cool!"

"Thanks Papyrus..." He blushed a little. "There we are...should be good now!" Dren rubbed his stomach and sighed, flopping back to the cavern floor. Grillby handed them all a stick with a cooked piece of fish on it.

"Thanks." Dren ate it slowly, grumbling a bit.

"Wow isn't that a little **fishy** for you Dren?" Eight laughed.

"Heh, you could say he should feel a little **scaly** for eating that fish." Sans added and all of them laughed gently. "So...what is your story Dren? You've been with us for two months...care to share?"

"Not really." He grumbled. When Nathen and Papyrus looked at him with big eyes he groaned. "I was born in the monster capital. My dad was a member of the Royal Guard."

"So was mine!" Doggo said. "He died battling against the Fellians though..." He sighed. "Stupid me decided to run away because Ma didn't want me joining the Royal Guard...and look where running landed me." He looked back to Dren. "How about you?"

"My dad died trying to protect our home from the Empire. I...have a younger sister. We sent her to the castle, so she should be safe. I pray every day she is. She's a lot like me actually." He chuckled.

"So she's a loud, foul mouthed ass?" Sans chuckled as he dodged a rock thrown at him. "Me and Paps are from the countryside when we got snatched up. I just hope everyone at home is safe." He turned to Grillby. "What about you Grillb?"

"My parents were bakers. We were really popular!" Grillby beamed and glowed a little brighter. "But...our home was broken into...they took me and a lot of other things. I don't know if my parents ar even alive anymore." Papyrus, Nathen and Doggo all gave him a gentle hug. "Thanks so much guys..."

"Don't mention it. I guess we're kinda a makeshift family." Eight chuckled.

"So what about you Nathen?" Papyrus asked, looking up to his friend.

"Well, my Mom and Dad owned a library. I love to read, but when I learned I could use magic, I decided I wanted to be a doctor! I want to help humans and monsters alike." He said gently. "But...well I told you I was bullied a lot for it. It got to the point my parents were gonna send me to a school for gifted kids when this all happened." Dren patted his back and Nathen sobbed softly. "I miss them so much..."

"We all miss our families Nathen." Dren said. Sans turned to Eight and saw her fidget. "Well what about you Eight?"

"Huh?"

"You got family?" Eight looked down and sighed.

"I...no." She admitted. "I was briefly raised by a small group of monster theives, then they ditched me. They told me they found me on the streets and used me to help them out. I've never really had a family. I've done some...bad things in order to live." She shuddered and curled up tightly. "I'm not proud of any of it..." She felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "I just want a family...I want to belong somewhere too...I-ah?" She gasped when arms suddenly held her close. She blinked, seeing the gentle, blue glow of a soul in front of her.

"You're with us...right?" Sans whispered. "Didn't you just say we're a makeshift family? And I just invited you into ours with me and Paps. You belong with _us_ , Eight." He told her. "And we're all going to stick together, no matter what happens." He felt everyone else encircle them and all joined in on the big hug. "So stop crying ok? We're all here for each other now. We'll get out of this place..." Eight remained where she was, breaking down into tears. After several moments, they all moved away.

"Th...thank you...all of you..." She sniffled.

"Oh! That's right, I forgot something!" Sans grinned. "Eight isn't a real good name, is it?"

"Well, no but-"

"I promised to get you one!" He stood and clapped his hands together. They began to glow and he made letters in the air with his magic.

 _F...R...I...S...K..._ Eight's eyes widened.

"As of today...you can be Frisk. Our sister."

* * *

Present day...

"You named her after me?" Frisk asked curiously. Sans let out a soft chuckle.

"Technically, this was before you came along kid, so in a way you were named after her most likely." He explained. "I just felt it fit her. And she loved it. That was one of the happiest nights of my life kiddo." He looked up at the stars and smiled sadly. "We really were a family then..."

He took a deep breath. "But it would be a long time before we got the opportunity to escape..." Frisk snuggled closer to the skeleton. "Yeah...four years to be precise. When opportunity really came in **'handy'**."

* * *

Chapter 5 end

Yays for Eight finally having a name! Now who's up for a bigger time skip? O.o


End file.
